Quisiera conocerte
by Crown.156
Summary: Una de las mejores amigas de Roxas, Xion, desaparece y él no sabe qué hacer, hasta que un día se encuentra con un dibujo que lo sacará de su inocente mundo, dibujado por una tal Namine.


-¿Demyx? – dijo una voz grave y seria

El profesor estaba parado frente a todos justo detrás de su escritorio tapando su cintura hacia abajo, los estudiantes se iban a sus respectivos puestos ya asignados. Roxas, un chico ordinario de 16 años de cabellos rubios y algo puntiagudo, tez blanca y estatura mediana, ya estaba sentado mirando hacia el suelo que para él era aún más que el infinito mismo. Sus compañeros lo miraban una que otra vez su triste figura y depresiva pero les importaba más el hecho que se acabaron las vacaciones y comenzaría otros miles de meses más de educación forzada.

-Aquí… – respondió el nombrado bostezando sin siquiera disimular su falta de interés

-¿Hayner? – Vuelve a hablar el profesor

-Sufriendo –dijo con la sonrisita que le faltó a Demyx

- Sólo… Sólo está pasando la lista. –pensó el rubio, sin embargo, él sabía perfectamente que no era así.

-¿Larxene?

-¿Puedes apresurarte viejo decrépito? – contestó la mujer con desgana e impaciencia

-Fuera de la sala Larxene, ¿Olette?

-Pre-

-¡Já!, no le haría caso a viejos como tú –interrumpió la rubia a la pequeña Olette

-Su opinión me da lo mismo, es una orden, ¿Pence? –callándola de una vez por todas

-¡Presente profesor! –dijo el castaño, siendo el único ser que responde bien para el maestro, sin embargo, la expresión seria del mayor no cambia

-¿Roxas?

-Presente… -Pronunció nuestro protagonista, "Por favor, dilo ya, dilo ya"

-¿Seifer?

-Acá –respondió riéndose con una mueca de superioridad

-Dilo, por favor, dilo –Pensó, nunca en su vida pasar la lista se convertiría en la única actividad que podría depender de su felicidad, el chico intenta aguantar sus lágrimas con lo que puede empuñando sus manos.

-Ok, bienvenidos a todos a su primer día de clases…

No… No lo dijo, el nombre que esperaba el pobre Roxas no se dijo y sintió que todo su cuerpo perdía su razón de existencia, Xion no fue nombrada.

-¿Qué hay con esa cara, Roxas? –soltó el pelirrojo con una risita mordiendo un palito de helado

Los 2 mejores amigos estaban sentados en la banca que se encontraba en el techo de la escuela para descansar de su agotadísimo día pesado de estudios, Roxas aún estaba tomando su paleta que ya se estaba derritiendo en sus manos

-Sa… Saïx no nombró a Xion en la lista –el rubio agacha más su cabeza y emana su aire de tristeza

-A… Ya veo… -no sabía qué hacer, miraba a su mejor amigo con tristeza, aunque Xion también era una de sus mayores compinches, aparentemente el mayor lo aceptaba un poco mejor que el pequeño- Oye, si no te tomas tu helado se te va a derretir por completo –Apenas dijo la última palabra la paleta se destruye y cae en pedazos en los zapatos de Roxas, intento de romper el hielo (Irónico) fallido

El menor se levanta de la banca y se devuelve para marcharse de ese lugar, pareciera que sus ojos fueron tan inundados por la tristeza que ni pudo ver el helado que aún estaba sobre sus pies. Cerró la puerta sin hacer ruido y Axel baja la cabeza.

Siguió caminando con las manos dentro de sus bolsillos, bajó las escaleras y prosiguió a retirarse del establecimiento educativo, ignoró toda despedida que le hacían sus compañeros y amigos.

-Xion… -Murmulló

Sin darse cuenta, Roxas había llegado a la que solía ser el hogar de su amiga, caminó hacia él y tocó la puerta.

-R- Roxas, hola, ¿Qué sucede? –dijo la mujer que apenas había salido de ahí, que a pesar de estar tan dañada como el rubio podía al menos fingir algo de sociabilidad

-¿Y… Ya llegó? ¿Está acá? –respondió el rubio con un poco de esperanza mirando el interior de la casa, pero la negativa de la madre lo mató de un golpe aplastante y lento

-No… No ha llegado y no he sabido nada de mi hija tampoco, pero puedes pasar a la casa, si te hace sentir mejor y más acompañado –sonrió la mujer

-Pero nunca he ido a su habitación

-No te preocupes, quizá puedas descubrir algo si vas

Finalmente accedió y llegó a la pieza, el lugar era corriente como el de una niña normal, con posters pegados, fotos, libros, cuadernos, dibujos, etc. Optó por sentarse en el piso después de estar unos minutos parado viendo los contenidos de las paredes, las horas empezaron transcurrir hasta la hora que debía regresar a casa. Cuando se levantó y bajó las escaleras, se despidió con la madre de su amiga.

-Roxas, mañana llevaré algunas cosas de Xion a la escuela.

-¿Qué? ¿Por qué? –pregunto el chico algo curioso

-Ya sabes que mi hija siempre le gustó pintar y dibujar, quisiera que los demás pudieran compartir algo con ella, ya sabes, para que se mantenga su esencia y no sea olvidada.

-Ok… -respondió algo indiferente a la decisión de la mujer

-Así que si no es de mucha molestia, ¿podrías ayudarme?

-Claro

-Ok, mañana nos veremos –sonrió la mayor

Y sonó la campana, terminaba el segundo día de clases y Roxas se dirigió al pasillo donde se había acordado él junto con la madre de Xion a colgar los dibujos hechos por la chica.

-Gracias por ayudarme, de verdad mi esposo es un inútil en estas cosas, torpe con todo si no se trata de ver las estrellas –se rio la dama tratando de alegrar el momento

-Está bien, no tenía nada más que hacer –dijo mientras desempacaba los marcos nuevos que habían sido recientemente comprados

-¿No estará contigo Axel hoy?

-No, tenía algo que hacer con Saïx, al parecer de nuevo se metió en problemas.

-Problemático y travieso como siempre.

Había terminado de desempacar los marcos y empezó a poner los dibujos dentro, mezclas de colores pasteles, algunos dibujos de parques, del colegio hasta algunas ilustraciones novatas, pero con un notable potencial. Roxas los veía y se llenaba de un sentimiento que podía ser desde felicidad hasta tristeza.

-Faltan 4 dibujos más y acaba… Me hubiese gustado alentar a Xion a dibujar más, en verdad es buena –se dijo para sí mismo

Es entonces cuando vio un dibujo algo diferente al que tenía su amiga.

-Este… Este dibujo…

En ese momento, el rubio sintió algo extraño, algo que en su pecho reaccionó y el mundo se transformó en sólo él y el dibujo, éste fue hecho con los colores amarillo, naranjo, verde claro y celeste, estaban las siluetas de 2 personas tomadas de la mano sin ningún tipo de cualidad sobresaliente, no tenían detalles que los diferenciara ni menos facciones, parecieran que ni fueron dibujados, sino un espacio blanco que fue formado gracias al fondo, como si no existieran, pero están y son humanos.

…

Querido Ventus

Hoy nuestra madre me llevó al hospital y te vi otra vez, me confesó que eras mi hermano mayor y por un accidente te caíste junto a mí y nos golpeamos en la cabeza. Ambos entramos en coma, pero desperté antes ya que mi golpe no fue tan fuerte como el tuyo. El médico nos dijo que aún no se sabe cuándo te despertarás y mi mamá me pidió que te visitara más seguido con una carta, quizá así podría pensar en algo más que en Xion… Una amiga… Y que sería bueno para mí. Aún no me ha dicho la razón por la cual no me dijo antes que tenía un hermano mayor o porqué ahora me lo dice, pero todo tiene una razón, supongo…

Me pregunto cómo eras conmigo… ¿Eras un buen hermano? ¿Yo era un buen hermanito? ¿Qué hacíamos los dos juntos? Me gustaría que te despertaras o por lo menos conocerte otra vez… A decir verdad, me siento solo.

Espero una respuesta próxima

Roxas


End file.
